sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Claws the Wolf
Claws the Wolf is a Fan Based Character made by http://clawsthewolf.deviantart.com/ Background story Claws grew up in a place called Storm City. He trained with his family in their style of ninjutsu, hand to hand combats, and swordsmanship with his father until the day his whole family (expect his twin brother) was killed by a mysterious figure. Claws and his brother were able to escape in time but they vowed to get their revenge on this mysterious figure. Claws is a drifter learning from his various masters to kill the figure with his twin brother, but while training Claws' body became exposed to dark energy which gives him very useful abilities. Abilities Claws is a lightining master able to channel electrity though his body and weapons also. As he begins to gain control of his powers he can only create a stream of electrical discharge through his palms in the form of a Lightning Bolt, and absorb electricity from nearby sources. He soon discovers other various abilities, such as the Thunder Drop; charging up large amounts of electrical energy within his body while falling and dispersing it in a powerful shockwave on contact with the ground, creating spheres of electrical energy that can be used as projectiles and rapidly disperse in a concussive force equivalent to that of grenades or missiles, the ability to either drain bio-electrical energy from living beings or send his own bio-electrical energy into someone else to heal them, accelerating the body's natural healing processes temporarily, if in contact with a person's head, read the electrical currents of the brain and see their memories, even in the recently deceased. The ability to create electrokinetic forcefields capable of blocking rapidly moving projectiles, and even manipulate electrical currents within the air to create powerful streams of lightning to fall from the sky which he can fully control his powers are still immature despite being so powerful already, and can still develop and master many powers which (if the ending cutscene is any indication) includes an advanced form of Static Thrusters which allowed to propell himself at considerable speed, limited illusion generation and either teleportation, super speed or an energy form.He has also attained an ability to "eat" lightning claws can recover from his injuries by doing this. Personality His family massacre had a huge impact on Claws' personality. He is now more cheerful and shows greater concern for his teammates and students, placing their safety over the successful completion of a mission. He is also extremely late for appointments, making obvious excuses. However, Claws is still just as carefree and emotionless as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. Interactions with other characters Sonic the Hedgehog One of the few people Claws respects. Claws and Sonic share a close bond. Miles "Tails" Prower Claws thinks his a very brillant inventer, but since Claws dosent use guns or any technology he see Tails as a weak person. Knuckles the Echidna Claws considers Knuckles as his martial rival which is how they get into agruements with each other. Claws style of fighting is based on analyzing weak points which Knux calls "lazy", while Knuckles is straight "hand to hand", which Claws calles "old man boxing". Shadow the Hedgehog Claws knows how strong Shadow really is, that's why he sees him as a role model. Espio the Chameleon Claws and Espio are good friends, usualy sparring or practicing ninjutsu. Speedio the Hedgehog Claws thinks of Speedio as that annoying little brother that he never had make them good friend but they still are rivals claws says sparring with Speedio is unpredictable because he does't repeat himself in a fight. Leen the Fox Claws and Leen are good friends they have a lot of things in common. Category:Wolfs